


Close Quarters

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on Imagine, Center of Attention, Crowley gets a little posessive, Crowley is in love, Curses, F/M, Fancy Dinner Gala, Jealous Men, Knights Templar, Magic, Undercover, all this trouble for a coin, and it's sexy, like holy crap... this thing is long, my longest single chapter fic, the boys shouldn't stare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the imagine: Imagine having to team up with Crowley for a case, and him seeing you in a dress for the first time because the case involves crashing a fancy dinner party in order to kill a ghost.</p><p>instead of a ghost, I made it a cursed coin (because, why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Hope you like this one as much as I do :) The ending is Shnooperton99 approved.
> 
> Comments and kudos as always
> 
> ~SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

“Finally, a ‘fun’ case,” Rhea beamed, glancing around the library table to Crowley and the boys. Dean had found a case but in order to solve it and kill whatever was murdering people, they needed someone to go undercover as guests of the Gala. The main attraction was set to be a rare coin that belonged to a descendant of the Knights Templar. “I’ve haven’t gotten to play dress up in decades.”

 

“Great, ‘cause either you or Crowley get to be the one that’s going.”

 

“Wait, ain’t one o’ you boys gonna go?”

 

“Hell, no, we went to a thing like this once and it sucked… Remember Sammy? You got felt up by that horny old chick all night.”

 

“Yeah, that was also when you let Bela get the hand away from you… Anyway, we can’t go, anyone that comes in direct contact with the coin dies. That’s why we need one of you to go get it, because you can move it with magic.”

 

“I can keep you company, Pet. I’d be a far better escort than these two.” Crowley purred. Luckily, Crowley had become more confident around Rhea since the night in the dungeon.

 

Rhea smiled, “I think I’d like that very much… Sam, Honey, does that page say anything about the coin, like maybe why it’s killin’ everyone that’s touching it.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, “This coin has been passed down through generations and is said to have been cursed by Robért de Molay, the great-great-grandson of the last remaining grand master, Jacques de Molay, thus earning it the title, ‘the coin of Molay’. This rare piece is in a remarkable condition for its age and bears the seal of the knights.

 

 [](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/coin%202_zpsf1bvuxkn.jpg.html)

 

It also says the coin was locked away until Elizabeth Molay-Wells found it in 1847 in the attic of her father’s plantation manor. A week later she was found dead with the coin lying beside her on the bed. Richard Wells, her son and the one that found her, also died three days after touching the coin.”

 

“Ooh, that’s a long line of death… So when’s the party.”

 

“Tomorrow night, at eight. We’ll get there at nine to be sure most of the guests have already shown up.”

 

“Don’t worry, Hocus Pocus, Sam and I’ll be out front in Baby if anything goes wrong.”

 

“I’m not worried, too much anyway.”

 

* * *

 The next night:

 

“Rhea, get down here!” Dean shouted down the hallway, “You’re gonna be late.”

 

“We already planned on being late...There’s still an hour before we have to be there.”

 

“Yeah, we have to drive.” He yelled again.

 

“Alright, alright, I'm comin’.” She gathered her clutch purse and gave her outfit another once over, before slinking nervously down the hall. She stood around the corner and called to the boys, “Don’t laugh, I haven’t gotten all dolled up in years. And I don’t even remember the last time I wore a dress.”

 

“I’m sure you look wonderful pet.”

 

“Yeah, come on Rhea, I’m sure you look beautiful.” Sam, always the sweet one.

 

She inhaled deeply and stepped around the corner, “Well, how do I look?” 

** **

 

She wore a breathtaking red dress, the sides were split perfectly, and every inch of material hugged her curves. She was captivating in every detail: Not a single raven lock was out of place, a light dusting of makeup accented her eyes, and she wore a simple pair of black diamond studs. Nothing could draw the attention from her tonight, at least not Crowley’s attention. He looked over expecting to see the boys laughing at his reaction, instead he found both boys just as slack jawed with captivation as he was. Red flicked up in the corners of his eyes, and he scoffed, “Care to stop drooling over _my_ date boys?” He snarled, and the teenage smiles disappeared from their faces.

 

“Oh, I can’t possibly look that pretty, now can I?” She winked at Crowley.

 

“You’re positively breathtaking my darling, Shall we?” He held out an arm, which Rhea happily took, leaving the boys to drive all the way there. Crowley transported them just outside the main hall, in a little side alley. She clung to him tightly.

 

“Goodness me, you could warn me before doing that next time.”

 

“Didn’t want you to expect it and overreact.” He led her around the corner and to the entrance, passing the guards with ease. Crowley led her to the bar and offered her a flute of champagne. Nearly everyone was watching her next move. The only women that were there were, at minimum, in their early sixties and every man wanted Rhea on their arm, secretly slipping Crowley looks of ‘you lucky dog’ when their dates looked away. Crowley merely smirked and held her tighter to his side. Ten minutes into the gala, someone placed a hand on Rhea’s shoulder.

 

“Sam?” She turned to see the him standing behind her in his FBI suit.

 

“Hey, Dean sent me in to find the coin, it’s on the second floor and it’s being guarded. Really guarded, stick around for a little to blend in. After that you two need a plan to get that thing.” He whispered trying not to draw attention, that was nearly impossible considering it was Rhea he was talking too.

 

“Alright, Honey, just go back to the car with Dean.” He nodded, and disappeared as quickly as he arrived. A few flutes of champagne and some light conversation later, Crowley took Rhea outside, leading her into a large garden with lights and a fountain in the center. “Goodness, it’s beautiful out here.” She giggled, “We should’ve come out here earlier.” He hummed distractedly in agreement, his eyes drifting off to the flowers and the scattering of other couples that wanted to escape the crowd inside. “What’re you thinkin’ about?” She murmured gently.

 

“How grateful I am that you tricked me into that bloody dungeon with you.” She giggled at his confession, and he laughed softly with her, “Who knew Moose and Squirrel could act so well.”

 

“Well, I can’t take all the credit.. Andrew stopped by a few hours before you did that night and told me about you burning someone to ashes cause they interrupted you thinking ‘bout me.” She caressed his arm while she spoke, “Gave me the idea that maybe if I could get you to the bunker, I could tease ya enough that you’d confess something. Little did I know I’d get a fiery kiss as an answer.” He looked down to meet her gentle eyes and she winked at him.

 

“I should’ve known when he told me he’d grown up with you that he’d be playing on your side.”

 

“I only have one man on the board, you still outnumber me.”

 

“Better than nothing, but one is enough to tell you all the trouble I cause.”

 

“I always did like a troublemaker…” She nudged his side playfully, “We should probably get that silly coin before Sam comes huntin’ us down again.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

…

 

Back inside they managed to sneak through the guests without too many eyes following Rhea, and she led him to the hallway leading to the exhibits room, “I have a plan, follow my lead?”

 

“After you, Pet.”

 

Rhea peeked around the corner of the hallway, avoiding being seen by the guards, and she waved her wrist fluidly, “Arrêter”. Everyone froze immediately, “Watch for others that might come by.” He nodded and she slipped down the hallway past the guards and into the dark room. Flicking on the light, Rhea saw the coin resting in the middle of the room, surrounded by sensors, including a heat sensor. If she stepped too close, she could set it off and ruin everything, “Dammit.” She hissed.

 

Pacing back and forth she decided to use a second, less trustworthy, spell, “Please work…. Température ambiante.” She held her arms outstretched and she could feel her chest constrict as her body temperature plummeted quickly, she shivered and inched towards the coin, with a shakier wave of her wrist the coin disappeared, “Cacher” her teeth chattered as spoke. She scampered from the room and back to Crowley, releasing her hold on everyone in the hall, and nonchalantly strolled through the main room and outside with Crowley.

 

“Pet, you’re frozen to the touch.” He said, slipping off his overcoat and placing it over her shoulders, leaving him in just his suit jacket.

 

“They had a t-t-temperature specific case, if I had gotten close enough, I would’ve set off the sensors. So, I had to d-d-drop my b-b-body temperature to match the temperature in the case.” Her temperature making her stutter and shake with cold.

 

“Did you get the coin?”

 

“Yeah. Now please get me somewhere warm.” He led her over to the impala and the Sam leaned out his window, Dean leaning over him to see.

 

“Did you two get it?” Dean called. Rhea didn’t answer, she only shivered and wrapped Crowley’s coat tighter around herself.

 

“She did, and she’s freezing to death because of it.”

 

“Where’s the coin at then?” Sam added.

 

“Back at the bunker.” She answered.

 

“We can worry about the coin later. For now, I’m taking her somewhere to warm up.” Crowley snapped his fingers and they were in a large room with black marble flooring and tall matching walls. He led her to a plush black sofa and snapped again, igniting a fire in front of them in the most extravagant fireplace Rhea had ever seen. He pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it around her, on top of his coat.

 

“Thank you, Crowley. This room is stunnin’, I love all the marble work.”

 

“No need to thank me, I couldn’t have you freezing to death on me.”

 

She giggled, “I appreciate that… May I ask where we are though?”

 

He looked away from her, “My bedroom… in Hell.”

 

“Your bedroom? I must say, for a single man, and a demon no less… you have a wonderful taste in decor. I love a red and black color scheme.”

 

“That’s a relief. I expected you to curse me out for the indecency of bringing you into my room alone… Stereotypical southern norms.”

 

“Not at all.” She smiled, “I like to think it’s because you trusted me enough to bring me here.”

 

“You’re honestly one of the few that have been in my chamber, besides the one or two demons to clean it.”

 

“Surely you’ve had some women in here?”

 

“No, I don’t trust them enough to bring them in here… I haven’t been with anyone for three years, and she was only using me.”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that. I’ve always hated that about people… Using someone for their own gain, then throwing them aside.”

 

“Sounds like you may be talking from experience.”

 

“Unfortunately, I am. Daddy and I were well off when it came to money and my first boyfriend thought he could use me to weasel some o’ that money away from us.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“What? Every southern girl calls her father daddy. It’s just how it is, I was born up North in Salem, but daddy moved us down south right after I was born.”

 

“Salem? Like the witch trials?”

 

“Mmm hmm, That Salem. I was born the year they started, and Momma was killed during the early stages of it. So, daddy packed up and took me with him down to New Orleans. Because of voodoo, magic was more ‘welcomed’ in the south, in a way.”

 

“I never would’ve guessed.”

 

“What?”

 

Crowley leaned in and whispered, “You were so old.” He pulled away and she smacked his arm.

 

“Don’t you know how to flatter a woman.” She exclaimed, laughing. “When the hell were you born, the human you?”

 

“1661.” He laughed.

 

“See, you’re thirty years older than me.”

 

“Technically.”

 

“Well, Honey, ‘technically’ works just fine for me.”

 

They sat in silence watching the fire and she eventually shed the blanket, keeping Crowley’s jacket on. He sat beside her, enjoying the view of her snuggled in _his_ jacket. When she caught him staring out of the corner of her eye, she looked to him and smiled. “Stealin’ glances?”

 

“Just a couple.” He leaned forward and snapped his fingers, causing two empty glasses and a bottle of Craig to appear on the table in front of them. “Care for a drink, Pet. Or, do you drink something else?”

 

“If you’re insinuating that just because I live with the boys, I like that bottom shelf whiskey, you’re mistakin’, Honey.” He poured two glasses, placing one in her hand.

 

He hummed and it had a quiet, sensual growl to it, “I love a woman with good taste.”

 

“I love a good drink. Haven’t had one in a while, living with the boys an’ all, but I like one when I can get one… Thank you for letting me get all warmed up, and for the nice drink, almost makes me not want to go back to the bunker.”

 

“You can stay as long as you’d like.”

 

“Really? I wouldn’t wanna impose.”

 

“Darling, I--” Rhea’s cell phone interrupted him mid word and she quickly glanced at the caller ID before silencing it, “Shall I let you take that?”

 

“No, you were right in the middle of saying something. I can call the boys in a minute.” Crowley smiled to himself. Andrew had was right, if he was with Rhea, he truly would be her first priority. “Please keep going.” She prompted.

 

“I was just saying that I enjoy your company, you could never impose.”

 

She blushed, “For the king of hell, you certainly are being sweet on me.”

 

 _Bloody hell she’s beautiful when she blushes_ , Crowley thought, being pulled to reality when her phone rang again. She answered, mouthing an apology to him. “I know boys… Well, I’m sorry I was freezin’ to death because I had to fetch you’ stupid coin… I know, I heard it ringing… Fine, I’ll be home in a little bit.” She hung up the phone and stood up, offering Crowley his coat. “Apparently, I have to go home, the boys are tired of waiting to get rid of that coin.”

 

“I can take you back.” He pouted.

 

…

 

Two minutes later, with unhappy facial expressions, Crowley and Rhea were back at the bunker. Dean came around the corner of the library and threw his arms in the air, “Finally, we’ve been waiting on you.” He looked to Crowley, “You’re the king of hell, you couldn’t of just zapped her warm?”

 

“I prefer more traditional methods, Squirrel.” Crowley purred.

 

Dean stepped up, bringing a hand to Rhea’s arm in order to guide her to the library, “So help me, Crowley, if you mean sex.”

 

“Dean!” Rhea scolded, freeing her arm from his hand and batting it away, “What the hell makes it your business anyway, Hmm? I was so cold, I could’ve caught my death doing a favor for you and Sam, because you two couldn’t do it. And when I take fifteen lovely minutes to myself, to warm up, you think you can scold me like a misbehavin’ child.” She hadn’t noticed but she had backed Dean towards the library and Crowley could see Sam stifling a laugh behind his brother’s back. “Now, Dean Winchester, I highly suggest you sit you’ impatient little ass down, while I go get the coin.” She huffed, stomping off to her room.

 

“Well done, boys. You just royally pissed off your bunk mate.” He disappeared, only to reappear at Rhea’s bedroom door. He could hear her muttering angrily to herself in French. “Riled up a bit, are we?”

 

“I’m sorry I snapped like that. Lord, you must think I’m crazy.”

 

He chuckled, “I quite appreciated the fear on Squirrel’s face. Teach him not to mess with a real woman.” She looked up, in shock as to why he hadn’t fled saying how crazy she was, and he winked at her. “Perhaps we can spend more time together, without the interruption of the hardy boys, sometime.”

 

She unfolded the napkin surrounding the coin, “I’d like that.” She held a hand over the coin and with a flick of the wrist, she had it floating towards the library, following it every step of the way. “You boys have the bowl ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam answered sliding the bowl directly under the coin, and it fell in perfectly when she released her hold.

 

“Okay, Stand back away from the thing. I’m not a hundred percent sure what’s gonna happen.”

 

“You don’t know?” Dean asked.

 

“No, I don’t.” Her voice had a bite to it and Crowley snickered behind her, “I’ve never really had a need to incinerate a homicidal coin before.”

 

“Ignore them, Pet. It’s the only way you can keep an ounce of your sanity.”

 

“Yeah, you’re one to talk.” Dean called.

 

“Hush up, both of you.” Rhea shook her head, bringing her hands up and chanting a quiet, French spell.

 

The coin lay quietly in the bowl until she finished, following her last word the coin sparked bright red and orange. It jittered along the bottom of the bowl and the letters uplifted in a onyx black glow. Sam was closest to the coin and he scurried over behind Rhea, following his brother’s lead. Crowley rolled his eyes and continued watching the coin. It stilled, and continued burning until it melted partially, opening a crack in the center of the coin. A dark red smoke emanated from the Bowl and formed a large cross, the one the knights used during the crusades.

 

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/bowl_zpslww34gvh.jpg.html)

 

A piercing shriek rang through the bunker when the cross dissipated, and the four of them quickly shielded their ears from the noise. The coin erupted into swirling flames of Tiger orange and Azure, then the shrill noise ceased, and the coin was reduced to smoldering embers. “Bloody Hell.”

 

“I may not have known what’d happen, but that certainly wasn’t what I expected.”

 

“Is it done.” Sam asked, cautiously uncovering his ears.

 

“It should be, I mean, the coin is gone.” She peered over the edge of the bowl, slightly displacing some of the ash with an acrylic nail.

 

“Don’t touch it.” Dean called, the tone of his voice was a mix between a frightened child and a scolding parent.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not touching the hot stuff. Plus,” She smiled, holding her nails up for display, “They’re artificial… Now, I suggest you boys go relax, and let me go to sleep.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Dean smirked.

 

“Don’t you call me Ma’am, it’s ‘Miss’ to you.” She hugged both boys and Sam bid her goodnight.

 

“Care for an escort, Pet.” Crowley offered, holding out his arm. A faint blush blossomed on her cheeks and she smiled, tilting her head to try and hide it. Just the way Crowley loved.

 

“That's quite chivalrous of you.” She purred, lacing her arm with his. He led her down the hallway, stopping at her closed door.

 

“I had a wonderful evening tonight, Rhea.”

 

“I did too.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, he could tell she was unsure of what to do next.

 

“Goodnight, Darling.” He took her hand in his, gently kissing the back of it and letting his lips linger a moment on her skin.

 

The blush was now even more apparent against her dark skin, “Goodnight, Crowley.” She whispered, and he was gone before she opened the door. Closing the door behind her, she strolled distractedly to her bed, finding a bottle leaning against her pillow with a note attached to the neck. Rhea took the bottle carefully in her hands, “Suntory Hibiki?” She gasped. The note read:

 

**_A prized blend for an exquisite woman_ **

**_\- C_ **

**Author's Note:**

> About the bottle:
> 
> Suntory Hibiki is a highly awarded, blended whiskey from Japan. Each bottle sells for an average $2,500


End file.
